lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth
A New Age: The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a minecraft server featuring the Lord of the Rings mod. The server was founded by Garothmuk (Koray) and is now hosted by Darcy. It is Administrated by Lord_Frerin (Kjell1612), B3ngaan, thecoconutknight and pee54321. The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for those who really enjoy role play, it's considered one of the more hardcore role play servers. We strive to make sure that the server has something for everybody, whether you like fighting other players or to build in peace. The Server IP is dominion.g.akliz.net The Dominion of Middle-Earth is a server for mature players that want to get the best experience out of the Lord of the Rings Minecraft Mod. Large interactive events where players can choose to fight for good or evil will happen quite often. The outcome of such events will decide what will happen next, resulting in an in-depth role play experience. Players are not required to participate in events, it might however have a significant impact on the development of the world's story-line. For more information about this server, visit the server's official Facebook page here . Faction And Leader Rules In the Dominion of Middle-Earth there are special requirements in order to become a faction leader. Owning lands and having a faction leader comes with certain perks. *You need a fortress and a town in biome to claim it. *A fortress is complete when it has the following buildings in it; **A throne room, barracks, royal armoury, blacksmith, treasury, storage room and a leader's bedroom. *A town is complete when it has the following buildings in it: ** The same number of houses as the people needed to claim the faction, market, two farms, a mine, storage room, an Inn, stables and a navigation/planning room (meeting room with seats). *You need a certain amount of members in order to claim a biome. The amount of members you required to have depend on the biome you are trying to claim. Claimable biomes and their member requirements are listed below. *All of the Following Factions have kings, Near Harad (Umayr Salajr), Erebor and Iron Hills (Dain II Ironfoot), Blue Mountains (Gimbone Ironbeard), Red Mountains (Nordri), Uruk-Hai (Ugluk), Lothlorien (Aranwe) Lindon (Cirdan), Rohan (Theoden), Gondor (Anardial II), Angmar (Urukgoth), Dol Gulder (Khamul), Mordor (Sauron), Dol Armroth (Aragon). *Claiming a biome gives you the right to expel players from it, their buildings remain theirs, but the faction leader and members are allowed free passage to the build. *Every Monday, a faction leader may claim ten stacks of stone or rock and six stacks of logs. *For every biome you claim, you get one unit captain and merchant. *A faction can claim multiple biomes, the rules above apply. However, in order to claim multiple biomes, you'll need to have the required amount of members combined and they have to be adjacent. *To prevent mass farms, the maximum amount of an animal a town may have is ten. *If a biome has a lore build, you need to build at least one, the build will count as the biome's fortress. When you think you've met the requirements, ask a staff member to make it official and sign the claim certificate (Hand over a signed book). If you are going to claim a biome which requires five members, you need to have five members online when the certificate is signed. War Mechanics In order to engage war you need a leader to declare war on another faction. You can declare war on another faction with a good reason such as wanting to claim their territory, getting harassed by them or maybe holding a grudge against them. Regarding war, there are no restrictions. Evil factions can fight each other and so can good aligned factions. "But how does a war work?" Good question, it's actually pretty simple! A war consists of multiple sieges, in order to win a war a faction needs 5 victories by a difference of 2. Victory can be achieved in three ways, by killing the opposite team, when the opposite team flees or when they surrender. *Normal PvP rules apply, but faction leaders may wear one piece of Mithril armour or a Gondolinian sword/Mallorn mace during sieges. *In order to siege, the leaders have to be online and all the banners must be disabled, this is because attackers need to be able to build a ram and free themselves from traps if necessary. *There have to be at least twelve hours in-between sieges, except for the defender wants to counter a siege (A faction got sieged and decides it wants to siege back, this can only be done if the defenders won the siege they want to counter.) *Every player may bring a maximum of ten troops per player (Olog-Hai & Mirk Trolls count for three units) *Reinforcements of other players are allowed, but they can't teleport, they'll have to warp. People may only join in on sieges if a, they are part of a kingdom and b, it fits lore. When a war is won, the biome that the war took place in goes to the winner. 'PvP Rules' *PvP is only allowed within role-play, when people invade or come close to your lands you are free to kill them if you wish to. *Players may only use gear of their own faction, no exceptions ! *Rule number two also applies to the usage of brews, good aligned brews may only be used by good aligned players and evil aligned brews may only be used by evil players. Athelas, ent-draughts and vanilla Minecraft potions are not allowed in any form of PvP. Wood-elven scout armor is okay, as long as it is wood-elves who wear it. *Raiding Rules: What is a raid, in terms of the server? A raid is an attack on an enemy faction which *must* involve at least 2 people from each faction. E.g. Two Uruk-Hai declares a raid on Two Rohan Players. Who can raid who? This is organized into Factions, and who can they raid: Who can come to the aid of the defenders? (10mins after the declaration of the raider’s arrival.) How to raid: -Faction gear is a major requirement of raiding, without it, players may not raid. -Buffs discussed in the PvP rules section of the page are allowed. -Ladders may be used to enter an enemy base, rams may not. -Banners *must* have self-protection turned off during the raid and be visible so that players can have a chance to scale the walls/enter the base. -A declaration of a raid must be announced prior to the initial battle. E.g. announce a raid once you’re heading to them, “Darcy declares a raid on Kjell”. Replace Darcy and Kjell with your Factions. This is to give time to the defenders to ensure their banners are visible and have self-protection turned off. This is a MUST; else it’s declared a victory in the attacker’s favour. -Upon arriving at the enemy gates, the attackers must declare their arrival to ensure that other online players know it’s begun. (So it helps Admins if there’s any rule-breaking committed). -Do not return after being killed until the raid has completed. -A raid, being a small attack, will only allow players to have 7 troops per person to ‘beef’ the numbers and make it a little more interesting. -If the defenders have successfully defended for 10minutes they may then call for aid. Only then, can TWO players from a nearby friendly faction, aid their allies in the raid. This does not apply to the attackers. -You may not parkour or use horses to jump into the enemy base. How to successfully win/defend a raid: -If either side successfully wipes out the enemy, the raid is declared a success. -If players can successfully defend for 20 minutes, after the enemy arrives (without cowering behind walls or gates or box huts) by fighting back and defending their walls, the raid is declared a victory for the defending faction and the enemy must leave. The reason it’s 20mins is to ensure that it allows enough time for players to actually fight it out/defend. -If either side yields, the raid must stop and is declared a victory for the opposing side. Victory rules: -If the defending team successfully kills the attackers, they are allowed to keep the items dropped from the enemy players. -If the attacking team successfully kills the defenders, they are also allowed to keep the items dropped from the enemy players. -Neither side is allowed to declare the other to hand over anything that wasn’t involved in the raid. This means that I could not declare Kjell to give me all of his wealth or tonnes of weapons, only what was used during the raid. This applies to yields as well. -If a side yields, they must hand over everything they have in their inventory, to the other side. 'Hunts' First off, what is a hunt you might ask. Well a hunt is exactly what you think It is, it's when you track someone down and kill them. You can hunt a specific person only if it fits role play. It MUST fit roleplay. The only people you can't hunt are members of your own faction (Unless they are rebelling on there own faction.) Hunts can only be declared in your own territory During a Hunt, both players can not tpa away from there location. They also can't teleport to a waypoint. NO TELEPORTING. If for some reason they have ALL MITHRIL ARMOR or armor that belongs to another faction besides their own,then they will have to take it off. During a Hunt, the hunt will not end unless the hunter says to stop the hunt. If you need to logout for some reason, you must tell the hunter(s) to that you need to leave so they don't get suspicious you PvP logged, then when you get back on, the hunt may continue when the hunted gets back on. If either the Hunter or the Hunted gets killed, then the hunt will end there. If there are more hunters, then the hunt won't end unless all hunted or all hunters are killed. If a King were to declare a hunt on a certain player (King or No King) then regular rules apply, just if the hunted were to leave in the middle of the hunt,then it would continue when the hunted gets back on. If the King isn't on to hunt, then other people in the faction may continue to hunt them down. You just need to say "Player continues to hunt player", just replace it with the names. The only people who are involved in a certain hunt is the faction that declared it and the faction that it was declared on. That is the end of that. As of recently, drinks (excluding ent-draughts and athelas) are now allowed in hunts. if any of these rules are broken once, you'll be given a warning. If it's broken two times, then another one. For the third time the person gets a ban for who knows how long. 'General Guidelines' *Griefing is forbidden, don't grief other's builds, not even if you replace the blocks afterwards. *No excessive swearing, it's a game and not a bar. *You may argue with an admin, but keep in mind that admins have the final word. *Staying neutral with according to lore 'enemy' factions or factions you fight with is not allowed. *Keep your map location and alignment display on at all times. *You are not allowed to set Waypoints to another player's base(s) without their permission. Bases and waypoints need to be atleast 200 blocks away from eachother. *Speaking Out Of Character, use '[ and ]' to show that you are doing so. *Enchantments are not allowed in general. *Mithril weaponry and armour are not allowed in sieges, PvP or events, kings excepted. *Mobgrinders are not allowed, npc's need to be able to fight back. *Last, but not least. We expect a mature attitude from our players. Do not forget that there's no monopoly of common sense! 'Ban Appeal Format' Are you banned? Chances are great there's a possibility you can get un-banned, this depends on the mayority of the offence you commited. Ban appeals that don't provide the information listed in the format will automatically be denied. Be courteous during your appeal, keep in mind we are giving you a second chance and you'll have to show your best side! *Your Minecraft username: *When did you get banned (Date and time if possible)? *Do you share your account with anyone? *Which staff member banned you? *Why were you banned and do you think the ban was fair? *Why should we unban you? Send this format to our e-mail account domeminecraftserver@hotmail.com exclusively! Category:Servers